


mine

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, over possessiveness, stalkers, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: maybe you love him just a little bit too much.
Relationships: Fundy/Dream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	mine

* * *

you wonder, sometimes why you love him - _if_ you even truly love him.

but then you see the sparkle in his eyes and his boyish grin and you almost feel like you can do anything for him.

_almost._

* * *

he’s doesn’t know this but he really is a light in your life. one that’s too mesmerizing, too bright - too tempting to touch, too painful to look at directly.

looking at him always feels like bathing, drowning in blindingly bright lights.

it’s obviously bad for you, but when were you one to listen to the rules?

* * *

you like watching him when he sleeps. you see a small, childhood scar, the freckles. the wonderful way strands of his hair falls on his face.

you see him relaxed, his usual walls down.

you never reach out to him, in fear of disturbing his dreams, but sometimes it’s difficult not to. sometimes you trace a finger on the side of his face. sometimes you tuck a curl of hair.

always, you would think: _beautiful. he’s very, very beautiful._

* * *

it’s always quite something when he comes back from the world outside, frowning and restless. it’s not nice, per se, after all, he comes back with a dour expression on his face.

but you don’t really care about that, do you?

because you like it when he dislikes the outside world. you like it when he has no one to turn to.

you like it because during that time he’s more _yours than theirs_ , because he’s someone with the habit of giving himself away.

* * *

of course, anyone who was the cause of such a vexation on him would need some sort of punishment.

you hate leaving him, you do. you want to be there when he’s angry - he’s also really quite beautiful when he’s angry, all wide eyes and trembles and screaming in frustration - but anyone who’d make him react that way has to be dealt with.

* * *

you always come back as soon as you can, when the bothers have finally been dealt with (and it’s always quite easy, when they didn’t see it coming).

you notice he rarely ever cries, except when he sleeps, and sometimes, you wonder what it would be like to actually make him so.

you want him, everything of him, all to yourself.

* * *

he never really finds out what you do for him. you think it’s better this way.

he never realizes that you slip in his house more often than not, never learns that you sleep by his side almost every night.

in the mornings he would cheerfully smile at you, oblivious to it.

and you think, you’re not really willing to do anything for him, no. _you’re just willing to do anything to keep him by your side._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> can someone kick me and make me work on pre-existing wips instead of writing new stuff


End file.
